StarStruck with Selena Gomez
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Hey there, I'm Selena Gomez and this is my talk show, StarStruck. Go on, ask your favorite stars questions! Maybe we can finally get Chad and Sonny to admit their feelings, or learn some Tawni Tips! It's all up to you! On.... StarStruck with Selena Gomez!
1. StarStruck Premiere

**Hi everyone, TeddyLuver here! I was reading a couple of these Q & A blog/talk show stories and I thought it would really fun to do one myself! So, here is Starstruck with Selena Gomez! **

**I had to use Selena Gomez because I can just totally imagine her as a talk show host, especially after Battle of the Network Stars. Oh, and all the "fans" in this chapter are completely made up, so sorry if I stole anyone's pen name. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, or Selena Gomez, or any other stars mentioned in this story. **

**

* * *

**

Selena: Hello everyone, and welcome to StarStruck with Selena Gomez!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Thank you, thank you. Now, since this is our premiere show, I'd just like to clear up a few things. First of all, by StarStruck we do not mean that you fans are going to go all ga-ga for the stars I bring out tonight. Well, you can do that, but that's not the point. No, the point it: To strike out stars! You know... with like, questions? ...... Never mind.

Selena: Anyway, on StarStruck, we are going to invite one or two (or more) stars up every week and have YOU, our loyal fans, ask them questions. Got it? Get it? Good. We are first going to start from stars from everyone's favorite TV Network, Condor TV!!

*audience cheers*

Selena: To kick off our premiere, we are going to invite all our favorite stars up here for two episodes, before interrogating them each individually. So, feel free to ask them all any questions you like. Without further ado, please welcome, the casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls!!!!

*audience cheers as Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, Portlyn, and Ferguson run in*

Selena: Hey there everyone! How are you all doing?

Sonny: It's so great to be here Selena!

Tawni: I'm fine. And pretty!

Chad: I can't believe I missed my massage for this stupid show...

Selena: Now, Chad, be nice. I'm a talk show host I can dish out the dirt on you to the world.

Chad: I mean, no massage can compare to this wonderful and amazing show!

Selena: Better.

Grady: I'm hungry.

Nico: You're always hungry.

Portlyn: Well, I'm fine, a little dissapointed, because I didn't get to do my big drama scence cuz Chad canceled rehersal cuz he was to busy with So...

Chad: Portlyn, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't talk with out a script!

Ferguson: Fine thanks.

Selena: Hey, where are Marta, Chastity and Skyler?

Chad: Not here.

Selena: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Chad: No prob. *winks and pops collar*

Sonny: Jerk.

Chad: *in sing-songy voice* Di-va.

Sonny: Jerkthrob.

Chad: Random.

Selena: Cut it out! Geez, this is even worse than when I starred in your movie. Camp Hip Hop was _so_ much better. Anyway, let's get to the questions. Here we have a question for the cast of So Random from SoRandomForever who lives in Utah. SoRandomForever wants to know "What was your favorite sketch?"

Grady: Probably the Gassie sketches. Those are so funny! I can totally relate to Gassie.

*everyone scoots away from Grady*

Selena: Umm.... okay then. Nico?

Nico: Gotta say the Granny Slam!

Tawni: I like the Check it Out Girls sketch best. I look so pretty!

Selena: I'm sure you do. What about you Sonny?

Sonny: Gee, it's hard to say. I love all our sketches. My favorite one would probably have to be the So you think you can PP Dance? sketch.

Selena: I thought that was was hilarious too. What about you Zora?

*silence*

Selena: Zora? Zora? Where'd she go?

*Zora jumps down from ceiling in front of Chad*

Chad: *screams like a little girl*

Zora: Hahaha! That was awesome!

Selena: I agree, that was pretty awesome. Anyone get that on tape?

Zora: Course I did. Here. *hands Selena tape*

Selena: YouTube, here I come!

Chad: Don't you dare-!

Selena: Anyhoo, Zora what is your favorite sketch?

Zora: That's easy! Fasty's Fast Food! I love pelting people with food! Mwahahaha! *runs of laughing evilly*

Selena: O-kay... our next question is for Chad and Sonny from ChannyLover345 in Montana. ChannyLover345 wants to know "Why don't you two just admit that you like each other?" Yeah, I wanna know that too.

Sonny: Pshh... what? I don't like C-Chad! Pshhh, you're crazy.

Selena: Coughcough_denial_coughcough.

Sonny: I am not in denial!

Selena: Yeah, you are, you're voice got high.

Sonny: Stupid high voice.

Chad: Ha-ha, I knew it Munroe. Just can't resist all of this, can ya?

Sonny: You are so full of it Chad. I-Don't-Like-You. The question was for you too, you know.

Selena: Yeah, Chad. Why don't you just admit you like Sonny?

Chad: What? Ha, you're nuts. CDC does not like Randoms. Even ones with pretty hair.

Sonny: Ha! You just admitted you think I have pretty hair!

Chad: W..What? I did not!

Sonny: Did too!

Chad: Did not!

Sonny: Did too!

Chad: Did not!

Sonny: Did too!

Selena: STOP IT! God, you two are so annoying. Just shut up and kiss already!

Sonny: Why would I want to kiss _him_?

Chad: Why would I want to kiss _her_?

Selena: *sarcastically* Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!!!! *takes deep breath* Anyway, our last question is for Grady from PotatoCheeseBits from Washington. PotatoCheeseBits asks "Do you like cheese on your potatoes?"

Grady: Of course I do! Cheese is great with everything!

Chad: What kind of a stupid question is that?

Grady: Cheese isn't stupid!

Chad: Is too!

Grady: Is not!

Selena: Okay, okay, we're going to stop this before it gets out of hand. As much as I want to see Chad get beat up...

Chad: Hey!

Selena: We're all out of time for today.

Tawni: What?! We can't be out of time! There wasn't a question for me yet!!

Selena: Um.....

Tawni: THAT'S NOT FAIR! OR PRETTY! *starts throwing diva tantrum*

Selena: *says quickly* Well, thanks for joining us for the season premiere of StarStruck with Selena Gomez! Don't forget to send in your questions with your name and state. Oh and someone, _please_ send it a question about Tawni! Catch ya later! *runs offstage*

* * *

**So... what did you think? Hit? Miss? **

**Please send in questions! I will probably do the first 7 questions, so review quickly! Peace out, suckas! **


	2. CDC in a dress and heels?

**How y'all doing? I hope you guys had a great Jan. 1st! It's 2010! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Selena Gomez. Too bad... *sighs sadly* **

**

* * *

**

Selena: Hey peeps, sup? Welcome to StarStruck with me, Selena Gomez!!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Now, if you all remember last time, we have our favorite Condor Studios stars with us for one more episode! Give it up for So Random and MacKenzie Falls!

*Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn, and Ferguson walk in*

Selena: Welcome, guys!

Sonny: Hi again Selena! I love your outfit!

Selena: Thanks, Sonny. Hey, I wanted to know, are you always this nice?

Everyone else: Yes.

Sonny: *blushes* Aw, thanks guys. You're the best.

Selena: I guess that answers my question. But enough questions from me, it's time for our questions from the fans!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Our first fan is BrandNewEyes929, and she/he has three questions. The first one is for Sonny: Would you rather marry Grady, Ferguson, or Chad?

Sonny: Ew, definitely not Grady.

Grady: Hey!

Sonny: Sorry Grady, we're best friends and all, but you're just not my type. Well, obviously not C-Chad, pshh. But you already new that, pshh.

Selena: *mutters* Denial.

Sonny: I heard that! So I guess it would have to be Ferguson.

Ferguson: Pick you up at 8. *winks at Sonny*

Chad: No you won't!

Selena: Jealous, Chad?

Chad: Psh, n-no, of course not.

Selena: Yeah, sure. *raises an eyebrow* Our next question from BrandNewEyes929 is for everyone but Chad.

Chad: What? That is so not cool.

Selena: Yeah, whatever. The question is: Would you rather see Chad in a dress or high heels, or act gay for a week?

*everyone but Chad starts laughing hysterically*

Chad: What the heck!? What kind of a question is that?! And what does this BrandNewEyes person have against the awesomeness of Chad Dylan Cooper!?

Selena: Oh, hahahaha, that is the best question! Okay, Tawni you first!

Tawni: Hahahahaha!! Hm, let's see it would probably be act gay for a week! *bursts out laughing again*

Nico and Grady: BOTH!

Sonny: *giggles hysterically* Dress and high heels... oh that would be so funny... especially pink...

Zora: Ha ha ha, I've seen both.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Zora: *grins evilly and sneaks offstage*

Selena: What an awesomely freaky little girl... Okay, what about you Portlyn and Ferguson?

Ferguson: Haha definitely act gay for a week. That would be hilarious during rehearsals...

Portlyn: Heehee, a dress and heels would be funny!

Chad: What does this messed up world have against me?!

Selena: Hey, it's called karma Chad. Anyhoo, our last question from BrandNewEyes929 is for Tawni.

Tawni: Yay me!

Selena: Okay... the question is: Why do you like Coco Moco Coco so much?

Tawni: Oh, that's easy! First, because it helps me score guys. Second, because it's totally my shade. And third, because it tastes yummy!

Selena: Three perfectly sound reasons, in my opinion. Thank you again, BrandNewEyes929 for your questions! Especially the one about Chad. XD

Chad: Not funny.

Selena: Oh, its very funny. All right, our next fan is MakeMeCrazier who has a question for Tawni.

Tawni: Ooh, yay me again!

Selena: The question is: If you didn't have any Coco Moco Coco lipstick, then what would your second choice be?

Tawni: Gasp! No Coco Moco Coco! What a terrible world that would be! Hmm... my second choice would probably be Moco Coco Moco, since it's only 0.001 of a shade away from Coco Moco Coco. But Coco Moco Coco is definitely the best by a long shot!

Selena: I like Moco Coco Moco too... Thanks MakeMeCrazier!

Tawni: Two questions for me! I feel so loved!

Selena: Yeah, good for you. The next fan is lp2014 who has a question for Portlyn. lp2014 wants to know: What was Chad doing when you couldn't shoot your scene like you mentioned in the first episode of StarStruck? Ooh, yay, I have permission to strangle Chad if he prevents you from answering.

Chad: What is wrong with you people?!

Portlyn: Well... *glances nervously at Chad* Well, Chad canceled rehearsal because he said he was going to ask So- *gets death glare from Chad* someone out...

Selena: Who?

Chad: Only one question! Only one question! Next question, Gomez!

Selena: *glares at Chad* Ooh, you wait Cooper, one of these days, I will squeeze every last secret out of you like a lemon!

Chad: Wow, you're even more of a diva than Sonny.

Sonny: I am not a diva!

Chad: Diva!

Sonny: Jerk!

Selena: Okay, stop flirting.

Sonny and Chad: WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!

Selena: Suuuuuuure you aren't. Oh, thanks for your question lp2014. Even if Portlyn didn't get to answer it properly. *glares at Chad* Next question is from missevann9 and it's for Chad.

Chad: Oh, please, I hope it's not something horrible.

Selena: *grins evilly* missevann9 wants to know: If you could kiss any girl in this room, who would it be?

Chad: No-

Selena: Oh, and you're not allowed to say none, otherwise she will dump elephant poop in your car like when you got Celebrity Practical Jok'd.

Chad: What the heck is wrong with people these days? Why does everyone hate me?

Selena: Aw, don't say that Chad. Not everyone knows you.

Chad: *glares at Selena* Well, it wouldn't be you for sure.

Selena: *sighs in relief* Oh, thank goodness.

Chad: Not Blondie...

Tawni: It's Tawni, Pooper.

Chad: Whatever. Not Freaky Kid...

Nico: Zora.

Chad: Like I said, whatever! Ew, definitely not Portlyn...

Portlyn: *runs of sobbing*

Selena: Way to go, jerkthrob. Ha ha, you just said you wanted to kiss Sonny!

Chad: Wait, what? No I didn't!

Selena: Yes you did, you said you didn't want to kiss any of the girls but you didn't say Sonny! CHAD AND SONNY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-

Chad and Sonny: SHUT UP!

Selena: First comes looove, then comes marriage...

Ferguson: No Sonny is already marrying me.

Sonny: What? Ferguson I just said you're the person that I least don't want to marry.

Ferguson: That didn't make sense.

Sonny: Whatever.

Selena: Then comes a baby in a baby carriage...

Tawni: Ew, Chad and Sonny are having kids?!

Chad and Sonny: NO! *both blush furiously*

Selena: Hahahahaha I win! Selena Gomez triumphs again!

Chad and Sonny: *grumble under their breaths and look anywhere but each other*

Selena: Ah, young love. Well folks, that's all the time we have today on StarStruck with Selena Gomez! Until then, peace out suckas!

Chad: Hey, that's my line!

Selena: Is it Chad? Is it really?

Chad: Stop stealing my lines! This is the worst show ever! *stomps off angrily*

Selena: Aw, is wittle Chaddy a wittle upset? Maybe wittle Sonny can make him feel better. *receives glare from Sonny* Okay, geez. Anyhoo, catch y'all later on StarStruck with Selena Gomez!

* * *

**Hehehehehe I love Selena! She's so funny. :) I especially love how her and Chad are like bitter enimies. Better watch out, Chad! XD**

**Okay, the next chapter will be starring TAWNI, so review with questions for Tawni! Until then, peace out suckas! **

**Chad: HOLY FRIZZ! STOP USING MY FRICKIN LINES! **

**Well, someone's a little grumpy.... Excuse me while I go find Sonny to cheer Chad up. Peace out su- I mean, er, bye. **


	3. Tawni Tips!

**Hello, loyal readers! Ha ha I love saying that. Hello, loyal readers! XD Um, okay, moving on. **

**So a lot of you reviewed with questions for other people than Tawni. So, I'm not going to answer those questions, and leave them for when those particular people star. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Selena Gomez. Happy? **

* * *

Selena: Hey y'all! It's me, Selena Gomez, and welcome to StarStruck!

*audience cheers*

Selena: So, after our group shows with Condor Studios stars, we are going to invite them up here individually. Our first star is long-time So Random actress and drama queen... Tawni Hart!!!

*audience cheers as Tawni walks in*

Tawni: Thank you thank you! Oh, no stop, it's too much. Okay, just a little more! I know I'm so pretty!

Selena: Um... okay. So, Tawni, how are you today?

Tawni: I'm fine! And pretty!

Selena: Er... that's great. Now, let's get straight to the questions from fans.

Tawni: I know I have so many fans! I love you all! *blows kisses to the crowd*

Selena: Yeah, that's fantastic. Okay, our first question is from xxLosAngelesAngelxx. She wants to know "If you had to go one a date with one guy from each cast, who would it be?"

Tawni: Hmm... there are only two guys on So Random... ewwww, so that means I have to pick Nico or Grady?!

Selena: Haha, I guess so.

Tawni: *makes barfing face* Ew, okay, fine. Um... probably Nico, since all Grady would do is talk about cheese.

Selena: Yes! Tawnico is real! *receives weird stares* Okay, how about from MacKenzie Falls?

Tawni: Hm, all of them are total snobs but... That guy Skyler is pretty cute.

Selena: Get ready Skyler! Here comes Tawni Hart! Thanks for your question xxLosAngelesAngelxx!

Tawni: But, I normally only date hotel heirs, movie stars, and princes!

Selena: Yeah, we know. Our next question is from SWAC1disneyfan. SWAC1disneyfan wants to know "Which couple do you like better: Channy or Chawni?"

Tawni: CHAWNI?! As in... me and Chad?! ......... Excuse me for a moment. *dashes offstage*

*we hear barfing sounds*

Selena: ...... Well, I guess that answers that question. Thank you SWAC1disneyfan! Tawni, you can come back now.

*Tawni returns looking pale*

Selena: Uh.... are you all right?

Tawni: *catches sight of herself in a mirror* EEEK! I'm not pretty! I need to make myself pretty! *runs offstage again*

Selena: Well... what should we do while we wait for Tawni to come back? Hmm.... ooh, that's a pretty light up there. _Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little... _

*Tawni comes back on and stares at Selena*

Selena: Tawni! Hehe, didn't see you there! Uh, welcome back. Okay, the next question is from maddie, who wants to know "Why is your mom your manager?"

Tawni: Well, I think it's because I'm a mommy's girl and she didn't want me to grow up so fast. But Tawni Hart makes her own descicions now! Tawni Hart is mature! Tawni Hart is... *cell phone rings* Uh, excuse me. *picks up phone* Hello? Oh, mom! Hi! Yeah, I'm on the show. No, I know I didn't ask first. Okay... sorry, mommy. Bye.

Selena: Um, sure. Mature, independent, all that.

Tawni: *blushes*

Selena: Anyhoo, the next question is from SuperChannyFan, who wants to know "Have you noticed the chemistry between Chad and Sonny?"

Tawni: What? That's not about me! That's about Sonny!

Selena: *rolls eyes* Just answer the question.

Tawni: Well, duh, of course I have. I mean, really, who hasn't? Even Nico and Grady, the Twiddledee and Twiddledum of the century, have noticed. Those two are just so stubborn.

Selena: And they have serious denial problems.

Tawni: That too.

Selena: Next, we have four questions from MacKenzieGirl: "Would you rather shave your head or never use Coco Moco Coco again?"

Tawni: Gasp! What horrors! Well, it would probably be never use Coco Moco Coco again, because I can use Moco Coco Moco as I mentioned last time.

Selena: Okay, next question from MacKenzieGirl: "If you had to dye your hair, what color would dye it?"

Tawni: I love my hair just as it is, but I've always kind of wanted to be a strawberry-blonde...

Selena: Ooh, you would look nice with strawberry-blonde hair. Anyway, next question: "Would you say that you and Sonny are becoming friends?"

Tawni: Yes, definitely. I mean, after I experienced caring *shudders* I think that Sonny and I have really become close.

Selena: You experienced _caring_? Wow. Okay, MacKenzieGirl wants to know: "Can you sing?"

Tawni: Of course I can! I was the best in my choir group in middle school, I just chose acting instead of singing.

Selena: Oh, cool, maybe you can sing for us some other time! The last question from MacKenzieGirl is: "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Tawni: Nope! I'm an only child!

Selena: *mutters* Well, that explains a lot. Thank you MacKenzieGirl for your questions! Next we have a question from hannahpie45 who wants to know: "Do you like So Random! better with Mandy or Sonny?"

Tawni: I would have to say Sonny. She's a lot more fun to hang around with then Mandy was. All Mandy cared about was being perfect. I'm talking like talent perfect, not looks perfect. She was too much of a perfectionist.

Selena: I see... now we have two questions from RaNdOm GiRl 2014, formerly lp2014. RaNdOm GiRl 2014 wants to know: "Have you ever worn polyester pants?"

Tawni: EW! NO WAY! I almost did after James dumped me... but I only wore polyester gloves... *shudders*

Selena: Wow... RaNdOm GiRl 2014 also wants to know: "Would you ever go for James again?"

Tawni: After what that jerkface did to me? No way, girl!

Selena: Okay. Our last three questions are from Dominique1234. The first one is: "Would you rather not look in a mirror for a week, or not wear ANY makeup for a week?"

Tawni: Not wear any makeup. I'm still pretty even without makeup!!

Selena: I'm sure you are. The second question is: "Would you rather kiss Chad or Ferguson?"

Tawni: ME?! Kiss CHAD?! *runs offstage and barfs again*

Selena: Um... okay. Looks like someone's got some pretty strong feelings against Chad.

Tawni: *comes back* Are there going to be any more questions like this? They make me feel un-pretty!

Selena: So I'm assuming you'd rather kiss Ferguson... Okay, the last question of the show is "Can you lick your elbow?"

Tawni: What the heck? Why on earth would I want to lick my elbow?

Selena: I don't know. Can you?

Tawni: How would I know? I've never tried!

Selena: Come on, try it.

Tawni: Eww, no way. There's nothing you can say or do that will make my try to lick my elbow.

Selena: You are the prettiest and most talented actress in all of Hollywood.

Tawni: *tries to lick elbow and fails*

Selena: There's your answer, Dominique1234! Tawni Hart cannot lick her elbow!

Tawni: Humph.

Selena: Now, that's all the time we have today on StarStruck with Selena Gomez! Give a big hand to our celebrity, Tawni Hart!

Audience: Yaay Tawni! You're so awesome! And pretty!

Tawni: Thank you, thank you! *pulls out index card* I would like to thank my mom, and my cast mates for making this possible!

Selena: Um.... okay, then. See you all next time on StarStruck with Selena Gomez!!!!!

* * *

**Hahaha go Tawni! Okay, the next person you should send in questions for is none other than our favorite: **

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER**

**Heeheehee, this should be an interesting episode. Peace out suckas!**

**Chad: What did I say about using my lines?! **

**Me: Hey, I'm making you the star of the next episode, you should be grateful. **

**Chad: Fine. **


	4. The awesomness coughcough of CDC

**Hey y'all, how's it going? I'm updating quicker because once school starts I won't be able to update that quickly. :( **

**Sigh... Winter Break is almost over... :( :( :( **

* * *

Selena: Hey everyone! It's your favorite talk show host, Selena Gomez!! Welcome to StarStruck!

*audience cheers*

Selena: If you remember from last time we had So Random! drama queen, Tawni Hart with us. This time, we have another drama queen with us. Or rather, king. Everyone, please welcome the most conceited, egotistical, vain, big-headed, arrogant, boastful, cocky, self-obsessed, egocentric...

*Chad walks in*

Chad: I think they get it.

Selena: ...jerkthrob in the history of the world: Chad Dylan Cooper!!!

Chad: Yo, all 'sup? CDC is in da house!

Selena: I'm not going to list all the words I said before, but you know what I mean. So, I'm going to pretend to be nice, and ask How are you today, Chad?

Chad: CDC is good.

Selena: Frankly, I don't care in the slightest how "CDC" is.

Chad: Geez, someone's cranky. I am fine. Happy?

Selena: No, but whatever. Let's get straight to the questions. We have quite a lot.

Chad: Course' you do, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

Selena: Unfortunately. Our first fan has not a question, but a comment. Hey, Chad, you remember BrandNewEyes929, right?

Chad: .......................

Selena: Dress and heels?

Chad: Oh! The dress and heels person! Ugh. Thanks to you, I'm the laughingstock of Tween Weekly TV.

Selena: *snickers* Well, BrandNewEyes929 wanted to tell you she thinks you are a little bit awesome.

Chad: Well, duh!

Selena: But not as awesome as the So Random cast.

Chad: BrandNewEyes929, you should seek professional help.

Selena: *mutters sarcastically* Oh, _she_ needs professional help. Next question is from maddie. She wants to know: "What do you want to name your kids?"

Chad: Oh that's easy! Chad Dylan Cooper Jr.!

Selena: What if it's a girl?

Chad: Chadalina Dylanita Cooper Jr.

Selena: ... Wow. Conceited, much? Okay, next we have two questions from xxLosAngelesAngelxx. First: "Why do you always refer to yourself in third person?"

Chad: Cuz Chad Dylan Cooper is awesome enough that he can refer to himself in third person.

Selena: Again, conceited much? Second question: "If Sonny Munroe kissed you, how would you truthfully react?"

Chad: Well.... I would be nice and give her a little kiss and then tell her that I only thought of her as a friend, and that I'm so sorry, and then she would get all sad, and I would show my amazing qualities and kiss her again and then... *trails off staring into space dreamily*

Selena: Ooh, wow. Are you getting this on camera? *waves hand in front of Chad* Hey! Snap out of it!

Chad: W..what just happened?

Selena: *imitating Chad* Oh, and then I would kiss Sonny and make out with her because I love her so much!

Chad: I did not say that!

Selena: Sure you didn't Chad, sure you didn't.

Chad: You are so annoying, you know that?

Selena: It's a gift. Now we have four questions from Dominique1234. First: "How long does it take to fix your hair?"

Chad: I can't tell you my secrets, but I will tell you this: Less that an hour. My hair is just naturally perfect.

Selena: *rolls eyes* Second question: Have you ever had a pimple?

Chad: Of course not.

Selena: Oh wait, on the question it also says "Don't lie."

Chad: Oh fine. I had one... once. It was the most horrifying thing ever. Thank goodness I have like thirty makeup artists to help me with this kind of stuff.

Selena: Hey, Chad you have a pimple.

Chad: *starts screaming* WHERE?!?!

Selena: Hahahaha, just kidding. Okay, the next question is: "When are you going to realize your feelings for Sonny?"

Chad: What feelings? We're simple frenemies. It's not my fault she's so complicated.

Selena: Wait, first you said simple, then you said complicated. Which one is it?

Chad: Well, our relationship is complicated. We fight, I annoy her, she tries to hide the fact that she is hopelessly in love with me, I try to hide the fact that I am hopelessly in love with h- I mean, me.

Selena: Chad, you do a horrible job of hiding the fact that you are hopelessly in love with Sonny. And with yourself. Just FYI. Anyhoo, our last question from Dominique1234 is: "Can you put your whole fist in your mouth?"

Chad: Um... *tries to put fist in mouth* Oh, score! I can!

Selena: There you go, Dominique1234. Thanks for your questions! Next, we have four questions from TJania. "What do you want to name your kids with Sonny?"

Chad: I already told you what I would name my kids.

Selena: Hey, you didn't say you didn't want to have kids with Sonny! Ha ha I win again, Chad Dylan Cooper!

Chad: What? I.. but.. I said...

Selena: Save it, Cooper. The next question is: "Is Portlyn your girlfriend?"

Chad: No way. We've dated for publicity a few times, and she is my love interest on MacKenzie Falls, but other than that, no way.

Selena: Okay, next question: "Do you secretly like Tawni?"

Chad: TAWNI!? *runs offstage and barfs*

Selena: .... Apparently the feeling is mutual. Come back here Chad!

*Chad walks back on*

Selena: Our last question from TJania is a dare. She says "Chad I dare you to drink eleven hot chocolates without throwing up."

Chad: Ew, no. Do you know how many calories are in a cup of hot chocolate?

Selena: Wow. Okay then. Sorry, TJania, I would have liked to see Chad barf too.

Chad: What do you have against me?

Selena: Everything. Our next question is from twihater. "Would you rather kill Edward Cullen or Jacob Black if you saw one of them kissing Sonny?"

Chad: First of all, those characters are not real. Second of all, I would c-care if they were k-kissing S-Sonny.

Selena: DENIAL! You were stuttering.

Chad: Was not!

Selena: Was too!

Chad: Was not!

Selena: Was to- Okay, this is pointless. Next question. dubblebubble71 wants to know: "Do you like Sonny?"

Chad: Well, we're frenemies...

Selena: I don't think that's what she meant.

Chad: Whatever! I answered the question!

Selena: Sigh.... Okay, dubblebubble71 has one more question: "Would you rather dye your hair or all of your clothes hot pink?"

Chad: My clothes. Nothing will touch my precious hair.

Selena: *reaches out and touches Chad's hair*

Chad: HEEEEEEEY!!!

Selena: Wow, and you call Sonny a diva. Now we have MakeMeCrazier, who has three questions. First: "Why did you scream like a little girl when the pig kissed you?"

Chad: Um, hello? It was a _pig._ Ever heard of swine flu? Besisdes I did not scream like a little girl. It was very manly scream.

Selena: *snickers* Sure it was. You can't get swine flu from kissing a pig, Chad. Anyway, the next question is: "Are you ever going to stop talking in third person?"

Chad: CDC will not stop talking in third person.

Selena: Too bad... the last question from MakeMeCrazier is: "When are you going to admit your feelings for Sonny?"

Chad: Why do you people keep thinking I have feelings for Sonny?!

Selena: Hmm, I don't know, maybe cuz it's HECKA OBVIOUS!

Chad: Well I don't have any f-feelings for S-Sonny.

Selena: DENIAL! You were stuttering.

Chad: Was not!

Selena: Okay, I am not going to start this again. Our last three questions are from RaNdOm GiRl 2014. Oh, she would like to say she doesn't hate you, she just hates that you don't let Portlyn talk without a script. Her first question is: "What do you like in a girl?"

Chad: Well, they have to be cute, or at least pretty, and they can't be super dumb or anything. I mostly like a girl with a sense of humor, believe it or not.

Selena: Hm, that sounds a lot like a certain brown-eyed brunette Sonny Munroe to me...

Chad: What?!

Selena: Never mind. *knowing smile* Second question is: "Do you think Sonny is pretty?"

Chad: No, she is cute- I mean, uh no.

Selena: Ha ha ha ha! You think Sonny is cute!! I knew it!

Chad: I never said that!

Selena: Oh, come on, Chad. Our last question is: "Sonny or Demi Lovato?"

Chad: Hm... I would have to say Sonny, and NOT BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH HER. I just think Demi is too goth-like for me.

Selena: Excuse me? Demi Lovato is my best friend!

Chad: Oh... hehehe... well... this is awkward....

Selena: So, Chad, is everything you said today true?

Chad: Of c-course it is...

Selena: *smiles evilly* Well, we'll just have to see next week, won't we?

Chad: W-what do you mean?

Selena: Ladies and gentlemen, that's StarStruck with Selena Gomez! Was Chad Dylan Cooper telling the truth? Find out next time when we bring in Sonny Munroe to verify his answers!

Chad: WHAT?!

Selena: See you later, on StarStruck with Selena Gomez!

* * *

**Heeheehee :D What did you guys think? **

**I think Chad Dylan Cooper is in some trouble now.... :D **

**So, as Selena said, the next person is SONNY MUNROE. Send in your questions for Sonny!**


	5. Pocketful of Sonshine

**Hi everybody! Today is the last day of my winter break, so I'm very sad... :( Also, once I go back to school I won't be able to update as quickly. :( But, this is a pretty long chapter so hopefully it will kind of make up for it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the awesome socks I'm wearing right now... cuz I bought 'em... from Target... okay, moving on. **

* * *

Selena: Heelloooo America! Welcome to StarStruck with me, Selena Gomez!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Last time we had America's number one tween jerk- I mean, heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper with us. Many of you suspect that his answers might not have been completely true, especially the ones about a certain brunette. Well, today, folks, we'll see if these answers are true, because we have our favorite exploding ball of sunshine with us today. Everyone, please welcome Sonny Munroe!!

*audience cheers as Sonny walks in*

Sonny: Hi Selena! Hi everyone! Oh, I'm so excited to be here!

Selena: And we're glad to have you, Sonny! How are you today?

Sonny: Oh, I'm just great! Thanks for asking! How are you?

Selena: I'm great, thanks. Now, let's get straight to the questions from our fans. But first, I have a small announcement to make. For all of you suggesting that I put a lie detector underneath our stars, unfortunately we do not have a lie detector. I'm so sorry, but we will just have to use our judgement.

Sonny: I wouldn't lie!

Selena: Even about Chad?

Sonny: N-no.

Selena: Sure you wouldn't. Our first fan is Dominique1234, who has four questions. Question number one: "Do you have any feelings for Chad?"

Sonny: Well, we're mostly frenemies, but sometimes he can be nice, so we become more like just friends. _Just_ _friends._

Selena: You're voice got high at the end...

Sonny: It did not!

Selena: Whatever. Second question: "Are you upset when no one gets your humor?"

Sonny: Well, it can be a bit disappointing and frustrating, but you get over it. You just got be hoppy! Get it? Like hoppy? Happy?

Selena: Uh..... no. Third question: "Would you rather kiss Chad or a frog?"

Sonny: Um... Chad, and ONLY because he is a person rather than a frog. Well, physically he's a person. Mentally he's probably more of a frog.

Selena: Sure, sure, that's the reason. *winks at audience* Our last question from Dominique1234 is: "Can you sing? If you can, could you sing a little sample of a song you like?"

Sonny: Well... I do love to sing... I'm not sure if I'm very good at it...

Selena: Sing for us, Sonny!

Audience: Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!

Sonny: Oh, fine. If you don't mind, I'd like to sing a little part of a song I wrote right after I came to Hollywood.

Selena: She writes songs too! Go ahead, Sonny.

Sonny: *starts singing*

_I've cleared the bases, I'm going places  
__Might be a long shot, not gonna waste it  
__This is the big break, and it's calling my name_

_So far, so great, believe it  
__At least that's how I see it  
__Having a dream is just the beginning _

_So far, so great, get with it  
__Can't take away this feeling  
__Taking a ride, chance at my side  
__I can't wait, So far, so great  
__So far, so great_

*audience claps and cheers wildly*

Selena: That was amazing Sonny!

Sonny: *blushes* Aw, thanks.

Selena: Wow, who knew? Our favorite comedy actress Sonny Munroe is also an awesome singer!

Sonny: It was nothing, really.

Selena: It was wonderful, Sonny. Our next fan is Jacobsbabygirl01, with five questions. First: "Would you rather date Taylor Lautner or Chad?"

Sonny: Uh, is that a trick question? Taylor Lautner, duh! He is _so_ hot.

Selena: Sorry, babe, Taylor's mine. *winks* Guess that leaves you with Chad.

Sonny: *doesn't look disappointed* What? Humph.

Selena: Next question: "Would you rather marry Chad or a cow?"

Sonny: Isn't that kind of redundant?

Selena: Ha ha ha. Okay, third question: "Would you rather be sent back home or join MacKenzie Falls?"

Sonny: Join MacKenzie Falls. My dream has always been acting, I just prefer comedy over drama.

Selena: I see. "Would you rather be like Tawni or Chad?"

Sonny: Probably Tawni, since she is nicer a lot more often than Chad. Plus, at least Tawni has a sense of humor.

Selena: Yep, we all know Chad doesn't have that. Our last question from Jacobsbabygirl01 is: "Date or marry Chad?"

Sonny: Uh, date, obviously. At least that's that better than marrying. *shudders unconvincingly*

Selena: *raises eyebrows* Well, our next fan is RaNdOm GiRl 2014. Her first question is: "Is your relationship with Chad complicated?"

Sonny: YES! It's extremely complicated. One day he is a total jerk, and the next he's all sweet and nice to me. It's very annoying.

Selena: But you love him anyway.

Sonny: Y-WHAT? Psh, no, of course not.

Selena: Your voice got high.

Sonny: Did not!

Selena: Okay, I am not doing this. Next question from RaNdOm GiRl 2014: "Was Chad lying?"

Sonny: In the last episode? Well... I'm not really sure. One way to tell if Chad is lying is he usually stutters a lot and crinkles his nose.

Selena: Hmm... there was definitely a lot of stuttering... okay, our last question from RaNdOm GiRl 2014 is: "When Chad lies does he stutter?"

Sonny: Yeah, I said that, usually he does.

Selena: Yes, he stuttered a lot last time... especially questions that involved you.

Sonny: *looks nervous* Oh...really... Huh... I wonder why....

Selena: Yes... the next fan has two dares and one question. Unfortunatly we do not have time for dares, so I will just as the question. Lavigne wants to know: "Would you do a sketch on Wicked?"

Sonny: I would love to! I saw that musical and absolutely loved it. I'll ask Marshall about it...

Selena: I loved Wicked too! Next we have two questions from waken5. First question: "Do you like Grady?"

Sonny: As a friend? Absolutely. He's really funny and nice. But not like-like. Ew.

Selena: Okay, the second question from waken5 is: "Does Tawni make jokes about your homestate cutting the cheese?"

Sonny: ..... Not yet, but she probably will now.

Selena: xxLosAngelesAngelxx has a comment and some questions. Here is her comment: I think Sonny's totally awesome and I like how she stands up to Chad. She seems like the only sensible one around here. She doesn't have her own town or refer to herself in third person.

Sonny: Aw, that's so sweet! Thanks xxLosAngelesAngelxx! Actually, my cast mates told me that I'm the only one Chad fights with on a daily basis, so that's why I'm the only one who has to stand up to him every day. I wonder why...

Selena: Because he likes you.

Sonny: *blushes slightly* What? That makes no sense. Why would he fight with me if he liked me?

Selena: Because... oh, never mind. xxLosAngelesAngelxx's first question is: "What was going through your mind when you got lost in Chad's eyes?"

Sonny: What? I didn't get lost in Chad's eyes... *high voice*

Selena: Oh, wait it also says, in capital letters "DON'T DENY IT!"

Sonny: Fine... *blushes deeply* Well, I uh... his eyes are really blue... so they, um.. reminded me of the ocean.... *blushing*

Selena: Finally! Some honesty! Next question: "You always get interrupted when telling us stories about back home in Wisconsin. Who is the person you were talking about with an unfortunate name?"

Sonny: Oh, are you talking about the first time I met Chad? Oh, I was talking about when I was younger in Wisconsin, some kids would make fun of my name, because it's kind of unusual, you know. Sonny comes from my real name, Allison. My best friend Lucy came up with it. I hated being called "Ally" so Lucy said "Why not Sonny?" and it fit my personality, so...

Selena: Wow, I never knew that. I love your name, it's so unique. Third question is: "What would you do if Chad Dylan Cooper kissed you?"

Sonny: Oh......... um...... well..... I'm not really sure...... kissing is kind of a spur of the moment thing, isn't it?

Selena: What she means is that she would make out with him passionately.

Sonny: *blushes and voice gets high* I would not!

Selena: *smirks* Next question: "What were you saying behind the set of Gotcha with Gilroy Smith?"

Sonny: Oh..... well, me and Chad made a pact not to say anything...

Selena: And?

Sonny: *glances around nervously* That's it.

Selena: No, it isn't.

Sonny: Yes, it is.

Selena: No, it- Argh, you two are unbelievable! Only you and Chad can get me to argue like a six year old. Hmph, the next question from xxLosAngelesAngelxx is: "What was going through your mind when Tawni admitted she blew up a goldfish?"

Sonny: My first thought was "What the heck?" and then I thought "I don't think that's what Gilroy is looking for..." And then I felt kind of bad for Tawni because she was obviously feeling really guilty about it, even if it was kind of stupid.

Selena: Yeah, it was... Our last question from xxLosAngelesAngelxx is: "Action movies or Romantic Comedy?"

Sonny: Romantic comedy. I know it might seem weird, since I'm on a comedy show, but I'm a hopeless romantic.

Selena: Hear that, Chad? *winks at camera*

Sonny: W--what?

Selena: Oh, nothing. Our next question is from SWAC1disney fan who asks: "Will you kiss Chad for me, please?"

Sonny: Uh... well... Chad's not here... so...

Selena: We can change that. *pulls out phone*

Sonny: NO! *snatches phone and steps on it*

Selena: Hey!!

Sonny: Sorry...

Selena: Humph. gleefan has two questions. Firstly: "Chad or James Conroy?"

Sonny: I would not date James again, he's a jerk.

Selena: Chad's a jerk too.

Sonny: Yes, but Chad can be nice sometimes.

Selena: Plus you love him. *Sonny opens her mouth but Selena cuts her off* Second question: "If Chad asked you out what would you say?"

Sonny: Well, I would probably say yes, because I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.

Selena: What feelings? Our last question is from dubblebubble71. "Do you think Chad has sparkly eyes?"

Sonny: .... well, only one is.

Selena: Sure. :) Well, that's all the time we have on StarStruck with Selena Gomez! Give a big hand to Sonny Munroe!

*audience cheers*

Sonny: Thank you all so much!

Selena: Catch you later on StarStruck with me! Gomez out!

* * *

**Wow, that was LONG. I got a TON of questions for Sonny, so I'm sorry if I didn't answer everyone's questions. Our next episode will be about: **

**NICO AND GRADY **

**I know it's supposed to be individual, but when it comes to Nico and Grady, you can't have one without the other. So you can send in questions for Nico, Grady, or both. Just please specify. **

**Thank you! Peace out suckas! I don't care that I'm using your line Chad! XD **


	6. Partners in crime err, I mean comedy

**Hiya, what's up? I was NOT happy to go back to school. :P Ugh, it's not school so much that I hate, it's the whole getting-up-early-in-the-morning thing. If school started at 10 am everyday, I would be fine. **

**So, I'm being a bad girl and updating this story when I _should_ be updating Cloudy with a Chance of Channy. However, I am having slight writers block and so I'm procrastinating by writing this story which is much easier to write cuz you awesome peoples tell me what to write about! :D Yay all you awesome peoples! **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own SWAC... yada yada yada... do we really have to do these every chapter? **

* * *

Selena: Yo, sup, everyone? Welcome to StarStruck, with me, Selena Gomez!!

*audience cheers*

Selena: So, if you remember last time, we had our favorite exploding ball of sunshine, Miss Sonny Munroe with us. She answered a ton of question and even dropped some hints about Channy. *wink wink* Today, we have two more hilarious So Random stars. Please welcome, the Comedy Duo, Nico and Grady!!!

*audience cheers as Nico and Grady run in*

Nico: How y'all doing?

Grady: Hi!!!

Selena: Hey, guys, what's up?

Nico: It's all good, dudette, it's all good.

Grady: I'm great!

Selena: Fabulous! Well, why don't we get straight to the questions from our fans? Our first fan is hannahpie45, and she has four questions for the both of you. Her first question is: "What were your first impressions of Sonny?"

Nico: Well, when we first met her she was really nice and happy, and she still is. She was also a fan, which was great.

Grady: She seemed kind of peppy at first, but then we realized she was just a "sonny" person. Ha ha, get it? Sonny? Sunny?

Nico: ..... Lame joke, G.

Selena: Yeah, gotta agree with him.

Grady: Sorry.

Selena: Okay, the next question from hannahpie45 is: "Would you rather date Sonny or Tawni?"

Grady: Well, they're both just friends, but if I had to pick one... probably Sonny. Tawni's too much of a drama queen.

Nico: Dude, she just has style. I have style. You, my friend... well.... not so much.

Grady: Hmph.

Selena: So, Nico, you pick Tawni?

Nico: Uh.. yeah, sure.

Selena: YES! *gets weird stares* Sorry. All right, third question: "What the stupidest thing you guys have ever done?"

Nico: Hmm... it was probably the time we put scabenero peppers on that pizza and gave it to Murphy...

Grady: Or the time we released that gigantic snake so Nico could impress that girl.

Selena: Oh, yeah, that was pretty stupid. Okay, hannahpie45's last question is: "Have you guys ever watched a MacKenzie Falls marathon?"

Grady: ........... once.

Nico: But that was only to check out the competition!

Selena: Sure it was, guys, sure it was. *winks* Next, we have gleefan who has three questions for both of you. First: "How do you feel about Sonny and Chad being hopelessly in love?"

Nico: Well, at first we were kinda shocked and a little mad...

Grady: Cuz, I mean, come on, it's Chip Drama Pants.

Nico: Yeah, but I think they really like each other, so what's cool with Sonny is cool with us. We trust her.

Selena: That's good. The second question is: "Have you ever been interested in one of the girls on So Random?"

Grady: Well....

Selena: Yes?

Grady: Well, I had a _teensy_ crush on Mandy...

Nico: Dude, are you kidding me? You were head over heels for her!

Grady: Shut up!

Selena: Ooh la la! *giggles* All right, the last question from gleefan is: "Why is Murphy so creepy?"

Grady: Because of lack of cheese in his diet.

Nico: What the heck, dude? I think Murphy is so creepy cuz he knows that we are way awesomely cooler than he is and he's mad at us because of that.

Selena: Okay.... The next fan we have is moondancer2190. Her first question is for Nico: "I read somewhere that you are secretly n love with Sonny. Is this true?"

Nico: What?! Where the heck did you read that? No way, dude. Sonny and I are just friends.

Selena: You know what Hollywood magazines print these days... okay moondancers2190's second question is for Grady: "Are you Nico's sidekick?"

Grady: What? Sidekick? No way! We're more like... partners in crime. No, not crime, more like... partners in...

Nico: Comedy?

Grady: Yeah! Partners in comedy!

Selena: Uh, cool. Okay, the next fan is SWAC1disneyfan. She has one question for Grady: "Why do you like cheese so much and why don't you marry it?"

Grady: I like cheese because CHEESE IS AWESOME! And aren't there some legal issues with marrying an inanimate object?

Selena: Good point. Our next fan is dubblebubble71. She wants to tell you guys how awesome you were in that Garry and Larry sketch. She also wants to know: "Do Chad and Sonny like each other?"

Nico: Um... duh?

Grady: I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I can tell that Chad likes Sonny almost as much as I like cheese.

Selena: ... Wow. That's very deep for you Grady. Next fan is MacKenzieGirl, she has three questions. First: "Do you think So Random is better with Sonny or Mandy?"

Both: SONNY.

Nico: Sorry Mandy, but no offense, you weren't really that funny...

Selena: Yeah, I agree. Second question, for Grady: "What is your favorite type of cheese?"

Grady: Gosh, there are so many. I'd have to say either Brie cheese or Pepper Jack.

Selena: Yum. Last question is for Nico: "Can you dance?"

Nico: 'Course I can! Watch! *gets up and does the moonwalk and the worm*

Selena: *claps* Very impressive. Next, I'mComplicatedbutSimple has a question for Grady: "Would you like some cheese?"

Grady: HECK YES!!

Selena: Okay, one second! Hey, Bart, bring out the cheese platter from I'mComplicatedbutSimple! *person brings out cheese platter*

Grady: OH MY CHEESE! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU I'MCOMPLICATEDBUTSIMPLE!!

Selena: Oh boy. Okay, moving on. For Nico, from RaNdOm GiRl 2014: "Where do you get your hats?"

Nico: I'm afraid I can't tell you, m'lady, but if you call me up, I'll be able to give you some pointers. *winks*

Selena: Okay, no hitting on fans. Next, we have a question from Simee for Grady: "What's your favorite sandwich?"

Grady: A Granico, duh! Even after being left out in the sun for 12 hours, they were still delicious!

Selena: Okay, ew. Oh, and Simee positively ah-dores you and thinks you guys are really cute and funny together. Her words, not mine.

Nico: Aw, thanks Simee. Maybe you'd like to see where I get my hats? *winks*

Selena: Stop hitting on the viewers, Nico. Next question is from ChannyLuver1996: "How long have you two known each other?"

Nico: G and I go way back, waay back. We knew each other in preschool.

Grady: Yup, I remember that Nico had Spicy Jalapeño Cheese Puffs for snack, my favorite.

Nico: And G had Salami Sweedish Gummi Fish, my favorite.

Grady: So we swapped and bingo! Best friends!

Selena: Salami Sweedish Gummi Fish? Okay, nasty!! Now our last question is from Fluffness. "Don't you hate it when Chad and Sonny start fighting a.k.a. flirting?"

Nico: Yes, you don't know how annoying it is.

Grady: Maybe I should use some of my magic love cheese on them...

Nico: Your what?

Grady: Magic love cheese. It makes whoever admit their love for the other person who has eaten it.

Nico: Hm, not bad.

Selena: Okay, yes bad. What if Grady gave the cheese to Chad then accidently ate some himself?

Grady: Um... awkward....

Selena: Exactly. So, on that note, that's all the time we have today! Join us next time on StarStruck with Selena Gomez! Peace out, suckas!

* * *

**I'm sorry if I didn't answer all your questions, there were a ton. So from now on, please only ask two questions maximum, okay? If you ask more than that, I will just pick the first two. So, the next person is: **

**ZORA LANCASTER**

**Hee hee this one will be fun to write. Maybe Zora will tell us what she sees up in the vents. ;) **

**Remember, two questions max. Peace out, suckas! **


	7. Zany Zora

**Hey everyone, how y'all doing? Hope you're enjoying your 3-day weekend. :D I know I am!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet. *evil grin and shifty eyes* **

* * *

Selena: Hey, peeps, Selena Gomez here! Welcome to StarStruck!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Last time we had our slightly weird, but still lovable Nico and Grady on the show. Today, we have someone who is slightly eccentric, but also very sneaky and could provide us with some useful information. Please welcome, Zora Lancaster!!

*Zora walks out*

Zora: Hi Selena!!

Selena: Hi, Zora! What's up?

Zora: Oh, you know, just the usual. Pranking, snooping around in the vents, videotaping embarrassing moments of Chad and Sonny to use as blackmail...

Selena: Awesome! Perhaps you can share some juicy secrets with us. But first, let's answer our questions. The first fan we have today is li'miss sunshine. She wants to know: "Where do you get your awesome prank ideas?"

Zora: Well, I have many sources of inspiration. One of them is watching Nico and Grady perform all their lame antics. Usually, if I take one of their ideas and Zora-fy it, it works pretty well. I'm also subscribed to almost every prankster magazine known to man.

Selena: Cool. Next question: "Will you write a book of the best pranks for people to do?"

Zora: Already have. li'miss sunshine, check out "1001 Quick n' Easy Pranks, by Z. J. Lancaster."

Selena: _You're_ Z.J. Lancaster? I love all of your articles! They're so funny!

Zora: Thank you, thank you!

Selena: Okay the next two questions are from RandomFandom7722, formerly dubblebubble71. First question: "What exactly do you see up in the vents?"

Zora: Oh, I see lots of things. I see Tawni putting on her makeup and telling herself how pretty she is. I see Nico and Grady playing with their action figures. I see *someone*, not naming any names calling *someone* else some pre-tty interesting names.

Selena: Ooh, la la. Care to comment?

Zora: Oh, why not? Let's just say someone at Condor Studios has "eyes like rich creamy chocolate" and "hair so beautiful that it sparkles in the sunlight". *winks*

Selena: Ooh, someone's got the love bug. *winks* Okay next question from RandomFandom7722: "How long have you had your pet snake, Bernie?"

Zora: Ah, Bernie. I've had him for a long time now. Five years, I think.

Selena: Wow, that's an old snake. Next, xxLosAngelesAngelxx asks: "You're the evil genius here. Any plans on getting Sonny and Chad to finally just ADMIT IT and KISS? If so, can you please get it done on this show?"

Zora: Thank you, I know I'm a evil genius. I'm not that great of a matchmaker though. I'll try to get it on the show...

Selena: Ooh, please do. Maybe I can help... *rubs hands together eagerly* Okay, next question: "When did you first discover you were talented at hiding in and gleaning information from the vents?"

Zora: Well, when I first joined So Random, I had to share a dressing room with Tawni and Mandy. I walked in and was immediately shocked. The room looked like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol had exploded inside. My eyes nearly burned out. I ran away as fast as I could, when I ran into Josh, the mail guy. He was trying to fix one of the broken vents. I climbed inside to help him, and I discovered it was actually really roomy in there. I asked Marshall if I could stay up here, and he said yes.

Selena: Wow, that's a good story. Next, from I'mComplicatedButSimple we have two questions. First: "I love your outfits and hair. What's your favorite hairstyle?"

Zora: I'd have to say the hairstyle where I have a ton of pigtails in all different directions. It's great for freaking people out.

Selena: ... I see. Second question: "Who from So Random can you trust the most?"

Zora: My snake Bernie. Oh, you mean people. Um... probably Sonny. She's pretty trustworthy.

Selena: Yeah, I suppose. Next fan is Fluffness. Fluffness wants to know: "What's the best thing you ever saw in the vents?"

Zora: Oh, well, there was the time when Tawni was talking to herself, saying stuff like "Oh, I'm so pretty! Yes, you are Tawni!". That was pretty epic. Then there was the time Chad was talking to his mirror: "Hey, CDC lookin' good! Not even Sonny can resist all this!" That was hilarious.

Selena: Oh, wow. Typical Tawni and Chad. Okay, Fluffness also asks: "What are the best embarassing moments of other people you have to blackmail people with it?"

Zora: Well. I can always tell Chad's "Snooky Bear" some things about herself...

Selena: "Snooky Bear"? Really, Chad, really?

Zora: Oh, and there was the time I videotaped Chad singing "You are my sunshine" to his mirror.

Selena: Oh, really? Why would he sing that? *winks*

Zora: Hm, I don't know. *winks*

Selena: Ha ha ha! Okay, next question is from mislie: "Does Tawnico exist?"

Zora: Tawni and Nico? Not that I know of...

Selena: Darn. Next, chocolatestars asks: "Had Tawni ever liked Chad?"

Zora: Based on their previous reactions to this question, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say no.

Selena: Yeah, gotta agree with you there. Next, from SWAC1disneyfan: "What do you see in the vents when Chad and Sonny are alone but not fighting?"

Zora: Unfortunately, I haven't seen lip-action yet, if that's what you're asking. But, usually if they ever stop fighting, there's a totally awkward moment and then one of them makes up some lame excuse to get out of there.

Selena: So annoying. Next, xoshannii101 has two questions. First: "What's it like being the youngest on the show?"

Zora: It's alright. Seeing as there are much less mature people than me.

Selena: Yeah. Second question: "If you had to be on another show, what would it be and why?"

Zora: Definitely not MacKenzie Falls. *gags* Hm , maybe Meal or No Meal. That would be pretty interesting.

Selena: Yes, it would. Now we have Simee with two questions: "Why do you sleep in a mummy tomb?"

Zora: 'Cuz it's comfy.

Selena: O-kay. "What was your craziest scheme?"

Zora: Oh there was this one time when I tied up Nico and Grady using just silly string and bobby pins. That was EPIC!

Selena: I'm sure it was. Our last fan is RaNdOm GiRl 2014. She has two questions. First: "Why do you like the vents?"

Zora: Well, they're very roomy actually. And they're a great place to spy from.

Selena: Our last question for the show tonight is: "What's the funniest thing you've seen up there?"

Zora: Definetly Chad singing "You are my Sunshine" to his "Snooky Bear". XD

Selena: XD That is hilarious. Well, that's all the time we have today everyone! Seems like Zora here brought up some pretty interesting topics regarding our favorite couple. Next show, we're going to bring in Channy to ask them! See you all next time!

* * *

**Hehehe gotta love Zora. So, like Selena said, next time will be: **

**CHAD AND SONNY **

**LOL, someone PLEASE ask Chad about his "Snooky Bear." XD XD XD **

**Oh, I love humiliating Chad, it's so much fun. Reviews would be awesome! Peace out, suckas! **


	8. Channy! Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! And by guys, I mean girls too, I just use "guys" as a unisex term. :D BTW, this will be in two chapters, seeing as there are a lot of questions about Channy. :D **

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo SWAC o Selena Gomez. :D (For those non-Spanish speakers, that means I do not own SWAC or Selena Gomez) **

* * *

Selena: Heeey, Selena Gomez here, and welcome to StarStruck!

*audience cheers*

Selena: So, last time we had our favorite vent-crawling, spying Zora here with us, and she dropped quite a few hints about everyone's favorite couple: Channy. So, to give us a little more insight on this, please welcome, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!

*audience cheers as Chad and Sonny walk in*

Sonny: Hi everyone! It's so great to be back!

Chad: Yo, CDC here, what it do?

Selena: Stop trying to be "gangsta", Chad. It's not working.

Chad: Hmph.

Selena: So, I think we should get straight to the questions. There are lots of people who wanna know about Channy.

Sonny and Chad: There is no-

Selena: Ah ah ah, I can't hear you! The first question is from RandomFandom7722, who asks: "Who is your Snooky Bear?"

Chad: WHAT?! What the heck are you talking about?

Selena: Chad, don't play dumb. Everyone saw the last episode. Zora spilled the beans about you.

Chad: Zora?

Sonny: Zora! The eleven-year-old? On So Random? Tricked you into going to Giraffes on Ice with her?

Chad: Oh!!! Sad kid!!

Selena: Yes. Now, answer the question: "Who is your Snooky Bear?"

Chad: I don't have a S-Snooky Bear...

Selena: LIAR! You stuttered.

Chad: I did not!

Selena: No! I will not start this pointless arguing again! The next question is for Sonny: "Who has hair so beautiful it sparkles in the sunlight?"

Sonny: Ch- er, I mean, I don't know. Lots of people have sparkly eyes, I mean hair.

Selena: *raises eyebrows* Uh huh. Also, RandomFandom7722 says that she loves Channy.

Sonny: *blushes* Oh, um... cool?

Chad: Psh, of course she does. Who wouldn't love something with me in it?

Sonny: *raises hand*

Selena: Ha ha, go Sonny. Next, gleefan has a question for Chad: "Why did you name Sonny your Snooky Bear?"

Sonny: What?! He named _me _his Snooky Bear?!

Chad: N-no, of course not.

Selena: Oh, yeah, then who is it?

Chad: The host is not allowed to ask questions!

Selena: It's my show, I'll make the rules. gleefan also asks: "What would you say if I told you Zora caught you two kissing while she was hiding in the vents?"

Sonny: I would say you're wrong.

Chad: Completely wrong.

Sonny: Completely and utterly wrong.

Chad: Completely and utterly and-

Selena: Okay, we get it! Next, channyfan14 asks Chad: "Why can you talk so easily about your feelings to your Snooky Bear but not to Sonny?"

Chad: I don't have any f-feelings for Sonny.

Selena: Really, Chad, really?

Chad: We're frenemies. Simple as that.

Selena: Suuure. Okay, now for Sonny we have a question from xxLosAngelesAngelxx: "If you stare into Chad's eyes intently for two whole minutes, would you honestly not get lost in them?"

Sonny: Sure.

Selena: Oh, yeah, prove it!

Sonny: Uh, uh, well, er...

Chad: C'mon Munroe, you know you want to.

Sonny: Shut up Chad.

Selena: Prove it Sonny. Stare into Chad's eyes for two whole minutes.

Sonny: Fine, I'll do it!

Chad: Fine!

Sonny: Good!

Chad: Good!

Selena: Would you two stop flirting already?!

Both: WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!

Selena: Yes, you are! Sonny, stare into Chad's eyes!

Sonny: Fine! *stares into Chad's eyes*

Chad: *stares into Sonny's eyes*

*about 30 seconds later*

Sonny: Wow, Chad... your eyes are so blue...

Chad: Your eyes are even browner Sonny...

Sonny: Your eyes are so... sparkly...

Chad: You have such beautiful eyes...

Both: *sigh dreamily*

Selena: *whispers excitedly* Are you getting this?? This is perfect!! *checks watch* Okay, time's up!

Both: *don't stop*

Selena: I said, TIME'S UP!

*they snap out of it*

Chad: Pshhh, you were so getting lost in my eyes.

Sonny: Pshh, I was so not, you were getting lost in my eyes.

Selena: Actually, you were both getting lost in each other's eyes. *mimicks* Oh, Chad you're eyes are so blue and sparkly! Oh, Sonny, your eyes are so brown and beautiful!

Both: I didn't say that!

Selena: Yes, you did, we got it all on tape.

Both: .....

Selena: Mwahahaha! Selena Gomez triumphs again!! *gets weird stares* Okay, geez, tough crowd. Next question: "Chad, if for some random reason, Sonny promised that she'd kiss you for as long as you liked for a pair of tickets or something that you really didn't want anyways, how long would you make her kiss you?"

Sonny: I would never say that!

Selena: Shut up, Sonny, it's Chad's question.

Chad: Well, psh, um... two seconds?

Selena: Minimum 30 seconds.

Chad: Fine. 31 seconds.

Selena: And then they would end up making out for another two hours! There's your answer, xxLosAngelesAngelxx!

Both: What?! No way!

Selena: Denial. Next questions from xoshanii101. First: "Will you two kiss? Please?"

Both: No.

Selena: Dang. Okay, second: "Chad, where did you get your Snooky Bear?"

Chad: ..... it's not a bear....

Selena: HA! So you admit to having a Snooky bear!! Okay, next from BrandNewEyes929: "Sonny, what do you think about Chad? Any good things?"

Sonny: Well, Chad is an egotistical, conceited, self-centered, arrogant, snobby, big-headed jerkthrob.

Chad: *sarcastically* Gee, I'm flattered Munroe.

Sonny: Shut up, I wasn't done. He can also have his sweet moments, where he can be very kind, caring, sweet, thoughtful, compassionate... *trails off and catches herself* but only rarely.

Selena: Suure. *winks* Okay, now for Chad: "What do you think about Sonny?"

Chad: Well, Sonny is overly-peppy, bright, cheery, chipper, perky, and an exploding ball of sunshine.

Sonny: Are these supposed to be insults?

Chad: I wasn't finished. She can also be a diva sometimes...

Sonny: Am not!

Chad: Are too!

Sonny: Am not!

Selena: SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES! God, you're so annoying! Next, two questions from MusicFreak-Sonny. First: "Sonny since that pig flew into your arms, does it mean you are really going to kiss Chad?"

Sonny: What!? No! What does that have to do with anything?!

Chad: Hey, she's right Munroe. You said you'd kiss me when pigs fly, and since that pig flew into your arms...

Sonny: *blushes madly* I'm not going to kiss you! Why are you so eager for me to kiss you anyway?

Chad: *blushes* What? I am not!

Sonny: Are too!

Selena: Oh my hodge, please do not start this again. We get it, Chad wants Sonny to kiss him. The end, moving on, next question: "Chad, is it true you have a cardboard cutout of Sonny that you dance with privately?"

Chad: What!? NO! Chad Dylan Cooper does not dance with cardboard cutouts, unless they are of himself.

Selena: ... Okay, you do not know how weird that sounded. Moving on! Next we have a question from luckyme123: "What did you guys think of each other when you first met in the cafeteria?"

Chad: I thought she was just another fan girl, but then I recognized her from the So Random poster.

Sonny: Aw, you recognized me? *bats eyes*

Chad: *blushes* What?! Wait, no! What? Hey, well you were completely starstruck when you saw me!

Sonny: I was not!

Chad: *mimics* I... I know you! You're... you're... MacKenzie on MacKenzie Falls!

Selena: *laughs* Hey, that's actually a really good impression. Okay, next from li'misssunshine: "Who is Snooky Bear? Is she cute?"

Chad: ....... yes.

Selena: Aw, Chad thinks Sonny is cute!

Chad: I didn't say it was Sonny!

Selena: Yeah, but we all know it is.

Sonny: Really Chad, really?

Chad: N-no.

Sonny: *bats eyelashes adorably*

Chad: Stop using your stupid cute on me!

*audience gasps*

Sonny: *singsong voice* You said I was cute! You said I was cute!

Selena: *singsong voice* You said she was cute! You said she was cute!

Chad: *turns tomato red*

Selena: Well, that's all the time we have today on StarStruck with Selena Gomez! Channy will be here next time to answer the rest of your questions! Peace out suckas!

* * *

**Okay, I know I didn't answer everyone's questions, but if I didn't answer yours I will in the next one. If you had questions answered in this chapter, please do not send in any more for the next one. **

**I want to make Chad's and Sonny's reactions and answers to the questions pretty detailed, and I can't do that if I have a lot of questions. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Or you will never know what happens! Mwahahahaha! **


	9. Channy! Part 2

**Not gonna bug with you a long Author's Note, here's the second Channy installment in StarStruck with Selena Gomez! **

**Disclaimer: Here is where I could say that I own Sonny with a Chance, and Selena Gomez. I'd be lying, but I could say it. :)**

* * *

Selena: Hey, there fans! Welcome to StarStruck with Selena Gomez!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Hi everyone! You remember last time we had the most adorable and most stubborn couple in all of Hollywood with us. Well, they're back! Please welcome Channy!

*Sonny and Chad walk in*

Sonny: Selena, would you stop referring to us as "Channy"? We're NOT a couple.

Chad: Yeah, I would never date _her._

Sonny: And I would never date _him._

Selena: *rolls eyes* Okay, let's get straight to the questions. First, Simee has a question for Chad and one for Sonny. "How long does it take Chad to style his hair?"

Sonny: *groans* Nice job Simee. Now we'll have to listen Chad's hour-long rant about how 'amazingly wonderful' his hair is.

Chad: My hair is amazingly wonderful, thanks for saying so Sonny. Anyway, to answer your question Simee, it only takes me about an hour to do my hair. Hair like this is naturally perfect.

Sonny: An _hour_?! You are such a girl.

Chad: What?! I am not!

Sonny: Are too!

Chad: Am not!

Selena: SHUT UP! Geez, can you two go five seconds without flirting, I mean fighting pointlessly?

Sonny: I can, he's just being an immature brat.

Chad: Excuse me? I'm not a brat, you're just a diva.

Sonny: Brat!

Chad: Diva!

Selena: Oh my god, shut it! That answers my question. Our second question from Simee is for Sonny: "What genre of show is your favorite?"

Sonny: Comedy, duh. I also like romance...

Selena: Hint, hint, Chad. *winks*

Both: *blush slightly*

Selena: Okay, next fan is RaNdOm GiRl 2014. First: "What made you sing you are my sunshine to your bear?"

Chad: .....I said already, she's not a bear.

Selena: Omigosh! You said she!! Omigosh! It's Sonny! Eep!

Sonny: Wait, I'm confused.

Chad: Heh heh... there's nothing to be confused about... because there is nothing.... you shouldn't be confused about nothing... heh heh...

Selena: Let me explain. Chad's pet name for you is Snooky Bear.

Sonny: *blushes* What?!

Selena: Hmm, maybe you'll understand it like this. Chad-dy loves Son-ny.

Chad: I do not!

Selena: _Denial. _Next question! From eromdaer451QI: "What do you think of the new Disney Channel Original Movie, StarStruck?"

Sonny: Ohmigosh, I love it! Sterling Knight is _so_ cute!

Selena: I know! *swoons*

Chad: Excuse me? I am _much_ cuter than Sterling Knight.

Selena and Sonny: *look at Chad * Yeah, sorry, no.

Chad: *pouts*

Selena: Oh, get over yourself Chadwick.

Chad: That's not my name!

Selena: Whatever. Next question, from Channy4EverAndEver: "What do you ACTUALLY think of each other?"

Sonny: Didn't we answer this already? Chad is a conceited, self-absorbed jerk who occasionally can be nice, sweet, caring, and thoughtful.

Chad: Yeah, and Sonny is an overly-peppy, bright, bubbly diva who is stupidly cute.

Sonny: *blushes* You think I'm cute?

Chad: Psh... that's not what I said...

Selena: *imitates Chad* Psh... yes that is.

Chad: Psh... no that isn't.

Selena: Psh.. yes that- oh my god! You two are impossible! Next question: "Chad, does Snooky Bear just HAPPEN to have Allison's middle initial for it's first initial?"

Chad: That doesn't make any sense.

Selena: Is Snooky Bear Sonny?

Chad: Psh, n-no.

Selena: *imitates again* Psh, y-yes. Next question: "What is up with the whole 'Fine' and 'Good' thing?"

Sonny: Ask Chad, he started it!

Chad: Did not, you started!

Sonny: You did!

Chad: No, you did!

Selena: Shut up! We know it's your weird way of flirting with each other. Last question from Channy4EverandEver: "Sonny, Chad, I work on both of your sets. I am about Zora's age and I'm sick and tired of you two fighting, what I have to actually help both of you each day your on set, I know ya'll. Why do you both deny being more than friends?"

Chad: We're not friends, psh.

Sonny: *looks sad* We're not?

Chad: I thought you hated me!

Sonny: I don't hate you, you hate me!

Chad: I don't hate you!

Sonny: Then why do you always go out of your way to annoy me?

Chad: Because I- I- I...

Selena: *whispers to Chad* Say, "I like you"

Chad: Because I like you!

*audience gasps*

Sonny: *smiles* Y-you do?

Chad: *sighs* Yes.

Sonny: Well, I like you too.

Chad: Good. *smiling*

Sonny: Good.

Chad: Fine.

Sonny: Fine.

Chad: Um, do you wanna... *clears throat* g-g-g- *looks to Selena for help*

Selena: *whispers* Go out with me.

Chad: Do you wanna go out with me?

Sonny: Um, sure.

*audience awws*

Selena: YES! CHANNY IS REAL! MY GOAL IN LIFE HAS BEEN FULFILLED!

*Sonny and Chad stare at her weirdly*

Chad: Um... stalker, much?

Selena: Shut up Chadwick. Now, as much as I'd like to end the show now so you two lovebirds can go make out passionately, hopefully in a soundproof room...

*both blush red*

Selena: ... we still have one more set of questions to answer. We have two questions from Squirrelflightlover: "Sonny, I heard a rumor that you watch Mackenzie Falls, even though you say repeatedly that you don't. Is this rumor true? And if it is true, is there, I dunno, a specific reason why you watch it...?"

Sonny: Well...yes.

Chad: Yes what?

Sonny: Yes, I do watch MacKenzie Falls.

Chad: Sweet! This is priceless!

Sonny: Shut up, "Snooky Bear".

Chad: *blushes and mumbles incoherently*

Selena: Ha ha, busted, Chadwick.

Chad: Stop calling me that!

Selena: Make me. Our last question for tonight is: "Chad, if you don't like Sonny, then why is it that you made her play the part of your love interest in the movie about your life? Do tell us. And don't lie, either."

Chad: *blushes* Well, you see, I... um, well...

Selena: And that answers your question, Squirrelflightlover. *winks*

Sonny: *giggles* Someone's got the lovebug, huh Chadwick?

Chad: *groans* Not you too.

Selena: Oh, Sonny, Squirrelflightlover wanted me to tell you are awesome as an actress and a person. Oh, and she sending you a cookie sometime next week.

Sonny: Aw, thank you! I love cookies!

Chad: *pouts* How come I don't get a cookie?

Selena: You get Snooky Bear.

Chad: *shrugs* Works for me.

Selena: Well, that's all the time we have today on StarStruck! Say goodbye to our lovestruck couple, Channy! *starts laughing maniacally* HA HA HA HA! CHANNY IS ALIVE!

Sonny: Um... I'm gonna close the curtains now...

Chad: Good idea... bye, America!

* * *

**Yay! They're together! And Selena has officially gone wacko! **

**Don't worry, it's not the end, there are still two more episodes. So, send in your questions for: **

**PORTLYN (I don't know what her last name is) **

**Heh heh heh, this should be interesting. I wonder what other secrets Chadwick has been hiding? **

**Chad: Don't call me that! **

**Me: Shut up Chadwick. Go play with Snooky Bear. **

**Chad: Okay! *skips away* **

**Me: o.O**

**Review please! **


	10. And she talks! Without a script!

**Hi everyone! So, I decided there's going to be three more episodes in StarStruck wtih Selena Gomez. So we'll have Portlyn, one more person, and then a season finale where everyone comes. Sound good? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or Gomez. **

* * *

Selena: Hello, all you couch potatoes at home! Welcome to, StarStruck with me, Selena Gomez!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Last time, thanks to my amazing skills, and your awesome questions, we were able to get our favorite couple, Channy, to finally admit their feelings for each other. We'll here more from them later on, but right now, we have another guest. Please welcome MacKenzie Falls starlet, Portlyn!

*audience cheers as Portlyn comes on*

Selena: Hey there, Port! Can I call you Port? How are you today?

Portlyn: Hi, Selena! Sure, you can call me Port. I'm fine thanks.

Selena: It's great to have you. Now you can finally answer some questions without that drama snob Chad Dylan Pooper breathing down your neck.

Portlyn: Phew! It gets really annoying, I can tell you.

Selena: Now, let's get straight to those questions. First, we have a question from li'misssunshine: "What's different about Chad now that he's met Sonny?"

Portlyn: Well, I think that Chad has changed _a lot_ since Sonny came to Condor Studios. Before, he never wanted anything to do with So Random! But now, he goes over to their set almost every day. Plus, I think some of Sonny's niceness has rubbed off on him.

Selena: I think it's rubbed off on all of us. Next, we have two questions from ShinexLikexGold. First: "Is it difficult to work with someone as snobbish as Chad?"

Portlyn: Well, he's not really _that_ bad. I mean he throws his diva tantrums, but now whenever he does that he just storms over to the So Random! set to take it out on Sonny, and comes back all smiley and then we have to hear about his latest "Fine! Fine! Good! Good!" fight with Sonny.

Selena: Wow, you must be very patient. When I had to work with Chad, it took all my patience to not rip his 'oh-so-perfect' hair out. Second question: "Do you even know what the show is about? If you do, can you explain it to me?"

Portlyn: MacKenzie Falls is very confusing. It's about this guy named MacKenzie, who's played by Chad. MacKenzie is this super-rich, chivalrous, guy who owns his family's waterfalls, hence the name MacKenzie Falls. He makes bottled water for a living, and is very rich. Everyone at MacKenzie Falls, which is also the name of the town, is super rich. Then there's Penelope, who's a spoiled brat who is always trying to win MacKenzie over. Chloe is the 'new girl' and she's poorer than everyone else, but she's super nice and sweet and MacKenzie likes her. Trevor is MacKenzie's best friend, and he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. And Devon is MacKenzie's evil half brother who always tries to steal the Falls from MacKenzie.

Selena: Wow. That's confusing. Who do you play?

Portlyn: Oh, I play Portlyn. She's not a main character, but she comes in every few episodes as MacKenzie's long lost love interest. When I'm not filming, I like to help with the script writing and stuff like that.

Selena: That's cool. Our next fan is randomfandom7722, we have two questions. First: "Who is your favorite cast member and why?"

Portlyn: On MacKenzie Falls? It probably have to be either Chastity or Marta. Chastity plays Chloe, and she's really sweet just like Chloe is. Marta plays Penelope, but she's not at all like Penelope. Marta has a great sense of humor, and she's a great shopping partner.

Selena: Ooh, shopping. Second question: "What is your last name?"

Portlyn: Murray. My full name is Portlyn Alicia Murray. **(A/N: Murray is the last name of the actress who plays Portlyn, Jillian Murray. I just made up Alicia.) **

Selena: Oh, that's a pretty name. I always liked the name Alicia. Next fan we have is RaNdOm GiRl 2014. Her first question is: "Does Chad always talk about Sonny?"

Portlyn: All the time. You have no idea. Every day when he comes back from lunch, it's "Sonny did this" or "Sonny did that" or "Stupid cute Sonny".

Selena: Aw, how sweet. They're so cute together. But stubborn. And annoying. And frustrating. And exasperating. And-

Portlyn: Umm... next question?

Selena: Oh, right! "Why doesn't Chad let you talk without a script?"

Portlyn: Oh, he just said that to me that one time because I told Sonny about his plan. I actually did that on purpose. I thought Chad was being really mean by trying to push Sonny away from her friends.

Selena: Good for you Port! The next fan is watermoon12. "What do you really think of Chad?"

Portlyn: I've known Chad for a long time. He's not really a bad person, he can be really nice underneath that 'CDC' act he puts up. He is sort of a drama snob, and can be really hard to work with sometimes, and does have pretty big ego, but all in all I think he's an okay person.

Selena: Huh, seems like a pretty big drama snob to me. Okay, next question: "How do you feel about Chad always going over to Chuckle City to see Sonny?"

Portlyn: I actually think it's really cute, how he makes up excuses just so he can go visit Sonny. She's really good for him too, whenever Chad goes over to Chuckle City, he goes over there all angry and comes back happy.

Selena: That's Sonny for ya. "Is it true you've never moisturized or exfoliated?"

Portlyn: No, that is absolutely not true! I moisturize and exfoliate every day, for your information! That Chuckle City drama queen was just spreading rumors about me.

Selena: Well, that's Tawni. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Portlyn: Not at the moment no.

Selena: Okay... "Who do you want to kill right now?"

Portlyn: Um... no one? I'm not usually a very violent person...

Selena: Yeah, that was an odd question. Next fan is upupnaway. "Have you ever seen Chad and Sonny making out in a closet?"

Portlyn: Uh, no. That would be really awkward. I don't think they've even kissed yet...

Selena: They just started dating last week, people. "How do you feel about Chad and Sonny being in a relationship?"

Portlyn: I think it's great. They're really good for each other.

Selena: Yeah, I agree. Now we have a question from hahaonu: "Does Sonny have a hickey yet?"

Portlyn: Uh, not that I've noticed... like I said, I don't think they're that far in their relationship yet.

Selena: Ha ha, that would be hilarious if she did, though. I would hold it over Chad _forever._ Okay, next two questions are from Brookie Cookie Renee: "Do you love Chad?"

Portlyn: Not like romantic-love. Ew, no. Chad and I are really good friends, we go way back.

Selena: Ew, who would love Chad? Besides Sonny. Sonny can have that drama snob. *gags* Okey dokey, second question! "Would you date James?"

Portlyn: Uh, probably not. He's kind of cute, but he's a total player. And a jerk, from what I've heard.

Selena: Trust me, he is a jerk. Now we have two questions from littletrickster: "Do you like Chad?"

Portlyn: As a friend, yes. Not romantically.

Selena: Yeah, she already answered that. "Do you hate Sonny?"

Portlyn: Of course not! I actually really like her. She's nice, and friendly, and always can brighten a day. What's not to like?

Selena: I know! Sonny's so nice. Next we have a question from Adrianne. "Has Chad told you about Snooky Bear yet?"

Portlyn: Oh, yeah, I heard about that. Ha ha, no he hasn't. But I have seen him practicing asking Sonny out in the mirror.

Selena: Ooh la la. *wiggles eyebrows* Chaddy and Sonny sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Portlyn: Ha ha ha. Thanks a lot for having me on your show, Selena, I really like being able to talk without a script.

Selena: Well, you're a lot smarter than people think you are, Portlyn. Don't listen to Chip Drama Pants! Show the world what you've got to say!

Portlyn: Yeah! I'm my own person! I have the freedom of speech! Take that, Chad Dylan Cooper!

Selena: *gasp* Ha ha, just kidding. You go, girl!

Portlyn: Yeah! Portlyn Murray has every right to talk without a script!

Selena: Yeah! That's all the time we have today folks! Join us next week on StarStruck with Selena Gomez!

* * *

**Ha ha, that was fun to write. I wanted Portlyn to seem like a thoughtful person, not an airhead like she's portrayed on the show. Poor Chad, now he's gonna have to deal with Portlyn talking without a script. ;)**

**Okay, send in your questions for: **

**JAMES CONROY **

**Chad: No! Not that jerk! **

**Me: Jealous, Chadwick? **

**Chad: Psh, n-no. **

**Me: Gosh, even when you're dating Sonny, you're still in denial. There's no hope for you! **

**~ Reviews make me happy. =) ~**


	11. He dumps from a distance

**Hiya folks! Sup? So this is the last individual person interview thingy, then we have a season finale. **

**Oh, I posted pictures for some of my other stories on my profile, go check 'em out! **

**Disclaimer: Instead of just telling you I don't own SWAC, I'm going to sing it! What do you think of that, Chad? **

**Chad: NOOOOOOO! **

**Me: I'm glad you approve. *starts singing* _My name is TedddyyyyyLuverrrr and I don't oooooowwnnnn Sonnnnnnny with a Chaaaaaaaaaance. _**

**Chad: My... poor... ears... **

**Me: Shut up Goldfarb. **

* * *

Selena: Hello ladies and germs, and welcome to StarStruck with Selena Gomez!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Last time we had Portlyn from MacKenzie Falls on the show. Tonight we have another actor who occasionally guest-stars on MacKenzie Falls, but whose full-time profession is breaking hearts. Please welcome, Hollywood's trademark bad boy, James Conroy!

*James sits down*

Selena: How are you doing tonight James?

James: I'm good.

Selena: That's great. And before we start with the questions, let me just say that I have no control over what these fans say or do not say about you. Okay?

James: Now I'm worried.

Selena: You should be. Our first questions are from .Wonderland: "Who are you interested in now?"

James: Well, I have a very pretty lady sitting right in front of me... *winks*

Selena: Back off, Conroy, I'm not interested. Next question: "Do you and Chad still keep in touch?"

James: For some reason he doesn't want anything do with me after I took Sonny out on that date.

Selena: Sounds like someone was a little jealous. ;) Now we have a question from Adrianne: "What do you honestly think of Sonny?"

James: Eh, I mean she's hot and all, but Sonny's not really my type. Too... happy.

Selena: It's gonna take all my patience not to punch the living daylights out of you tonight, isn't it Conroy?

James: Uh... *looks scared* ...sorry?

Selena: Hmph. Next questions are from JustAtrueStorY23: "Are you jealous of Chad dating Sonny?"

James: Nah, he can have her. They look good together anyways.

Selena: *mutters under breath* Player. "Is it fun to tuck and roll?"

James: Oh yeah! It's the best part of playing a bank robber.

Selena: Now we have a question from RaNdOm GiRl 2014: "Do you like Sonny? Do you still like Tawni?"

James: I'm not interested in Sonny anymore, but Tawni... eh, never mind. She wouldn't take me back anyways.

Selena: Maybe if you stopped being such a jerk... nah, probably not even then. Next question, from watermoon12: "Why are you such a player?"

James: I don't really know, it's just kinda my rep I guess. I don't really know how to be anything else...

Selena: *awkward silence* Um, okay, next questions are from littletrickster: "Why did you dump Sonny for Tawni?"

James: Like I said, Sonny isn't really my type. Plus, Tawni is really cute.

Selena: Second question: "Do you like Portlyn?"

James: You mean that chick from MacKenzie Falls? She's hot, but I don't think I'd date her.

Selena: Player. Next questions are from eromdaer451QI. This person is trying to make you look good, so answer honestly. "Why are you a jerk?"

James: I told you, it's my reputation. I have to be a jerk.

Selena: No, you don't. "Do you think you'll ever actually like someone for more than the hour your dating?"

James: There have been a few girls... only one, actually...

Selena: Ooh, who?

James: N-no one...

Selena: Aw, is the bad boy a wittle embarrassed?

James: Next question!

Selena: Oh, fine. "Do you think that you're a player because you have trust issues of being rejected perhaps linking to your past?"

James: No, I'm a player because I don't really know how to be anything else. My rep just kind of grew and now this is what I'm stuck with.

Selena: "Do you believe in true love?"

James: Um... I don't really know... I used to not, but now I'm kind of confused.

Selena: Okay... SonnyChadFan asks: "How did you meet Tawni when you two used to date?"

James: Oh, I met her at a movie premiere.

Selena: Okay... ooh, lookie, there's a question for me! Yay! "Do you think James is cute or hot? Would you go out with him?" EWW, NO WAY.

James: *sarcastically* Oh, gee, thanks, I'm flattered.

Selena: Well, it's the truth. li'miss sunshine asks: "Have you ever fallen in love with somebody?"

James: I don't really know...

Selena: That's not a good answer. "Who was your first girlfriend?"

James: Oh, this girl named Ashley back in sixth grade.

Selena: You had a girlfriend in _sixth grade_?! Geez louise, player much? "What makes you tick?"

James: What does that mean?

Selena: IDK... it could mean what makes you operate, which is an odd question. Or it could mean "What's your pet peeve?"

James: Well, I hate it, hate it, hate it when people bite their lip when they're nervous. It drives me INSANE.

Selena: *bites lip*

James: STOP IT!

Selena: Ha ha ha, I could use this to my advantage. Okay, next question is from ChannyLuver1996: "Why are you such a jerk to everyone you meet?"

James: I'm not a jerk to everyone I meet! Why does everyone think I'm a jerk?

Selena: Cuz you are a jerk.

James: No, I'm not! I'm just a player who breaks the hearts of innocent girls.

Selena: *raises eyebrow*

James: Fine, I'm a jerk.

Selena: Thank you. Our last questions are from Lavender56: "Did you actually like Sonny or Tawni? Or did you just need a date?"

James: Well, I thought Sonny was cute at first. I mean, she still is cute, she's just not my type. And Tawni well... she's just Tawni.

Selena: What's that supposed to mean?

James: What's the next question?

Selena: Stop answering my questions with questions! Geez! Okay: "Who would you go on a date with if you had to: Sonny or Tawni?"

James: Tawni, like I said, Sonny's not my type. Wow, these questions are repetitive.

Selena: Well it's not my fault that you're so boring people only ask one or two questions about you.

James: I'm not boring!

Selena: Whatever. "Do you hate Chad?"

James: No, I was a little pissed at him for crashing my date, but I don't hate him.

Selena: "How many times have you guest-starred on MacKenzie Falls?"

James: Uh, four times I think.

Selena: Were you a bank robber every time?

James: No, once I robbed a jewelry store.

Selena: Wow. Okay, that's all the questions we have for today! Give it up for James Conroy!

*audience applauds*

Selena: Don't forget to tune in next week, for the season finale of StarStruck with Selena Gomez. We will have all of our favorite Condor Studios stars with us! Please send in your questions for them. Catch you next time, on StarStruck with Selena Gomez!

* * *

**Well, that was pretty short, but the next one will make up for it hopefully. So, the people who will be here next time are: **

**SONNY, CHAD, TAWNI, NICO, GRADY, ZORA, AND PORTLYN. **

**Sorry, no James. :P But, honestly, he's not very interesting anyways. I didn't get very many questions for him. **

**Just FYI, the next episode takes place exactly two weeks after Chad asked Sonny out on the show. In case you had any Channy questions. **

**Peace out, suckas! **


	12. Season Finale!

**SEASON 2 PROMO (remove the spaces): www. youtube .com/watch?v=1JztFnmh0_o **

**Ohmigosh, it made me squeal so much!! You must watch it! Ahhh! Channy!! Can't wait for March 14th! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance!! But I'm still so happy!! **

**Chad: Why are you so happy? **

**Me: Cuz you're gonna ask Sonny out on March 14th! **

**Chad: WHAT?! What are you, some sort of fortune teller? **

**Me: .... maybe. Just wait till March 14th, Chaddy. **

**Chad: Psh, yeah right. I doubt that .................. does she say yes? **

* * *

Selena: Hello, folks, and welcome to the season finale of StarStruck with me, Selena Gomez!

*audience cheers*

Selena: Thank you all so much for sticking with us through 12 weeks of stars! For our season finale, please welcome back all of your favorite Condor Studios celebrities!

*Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, and Portlyn walk in*

Selena: It's so great to have you all together again! Now, we need to get straight to the questions, because we have A TON of them. First fan is RaNdOm GiRl 2014, and her first question is for Chad: "Do you think you and Sonny were meant to be?"

Chad: Um...yes.

Selena: Awwwww, Chaddy has a heart. How sweet. Same question for Sonny.

Sonny: Definitely.

Selena: Awww! I love Channy! The third question if for the rest of you: "Are you happy with Channy?"

Tawni: Yes, it's about time those two got together.

Grady: It's cool with me.

Nico: But we're watching you, Chip Drama Pants.

Zora: I have my Cold Cut Catapault ready.

Sonny: Guys, stop scaring Chad!

Portlyn: I'm glad they finally got together. I was getting tired of hearing Chad rant on about Sonny's dates.

Selena: Someone's a little jealous, eh Chaddy? Our next fan is Lata, and her first question is for everyone but Sonny and Chad: "Have you noticed a change in Chad and Sonny's fighting?"

Tawni: Uh, no. They still bicker as much as ever.

Portlyn: Now it's more flirting, but they still do the whole "Fine! Fine! Good! Good!" thing. It's really annoying.

Selena: Yeah, they're weird like that. Now, for Sonny: "Has your opinion on Chad changed since you started dating him?"

Sonny: Well, he's still the same conceited, egotistical, self-absorbed, vain, cocky...

Chad: Hey!

Sonny: ... actor that he was before, but he's a lot sweeter to me now.

Selena: At least she didn't call you jerkthrob, Chad. Next fan is ShinexLikexGold, and she has a question for Chad: "Any particular reason you talk in third person? Which, by the way, is really dumb."

Chad: It's not dumb! It's very cool, and I talk that way cuz I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper...

Everyone else: ... talks any way he wants.

Selena: You're so predictable Chad, it's not even funny anymore. Next question is for Portlyn: "If you had to choose, who would you date; Nico or James?"

Portlyn: Uh... Nico, James is a jerk.

Nico: Pick you up at 8, m'lady.

Selena: Real smooth, Nico, real smooth. Next fan is JustAtrueStorY23. This question is for everyone: "If you had to be stranded on a deserted island with just one person here tonight who would it be?"

Grady: Nico!

Nico: Grady!

Tawni: ME!

Selena: Uh, you can't choose yourself Tawni.

Tawni: Oh, fine, Sonny.

Sonny: Um, Chad. *blushes*

Chad: Sonny.

Selena: Awww, how sweet.

Portlyn: Probably Sonny.

Zora: GNOMIE!

Selena: Gnomie's not here...

Zora: Yes he is! *pulls out Gnomie*

Selena: Okay.... next question is for Sonny: "Has Chad taken you out yet?"

Sonny: Yes, we went to dinner and the movies once... and then he took me on a picnic. It was very romantic.

Selena: _Chad Dylan Cooper_ was _romantic?_

Chad: Don't sound so surprised, Gomez.

Selena: Okay, another question for Sonny: "Do you think Chad is a good boyfriend so far?"

Sonny: Well, he's been pretty sweet to me, and he hasn't left me at some deserted gas station yet, so...

Chad: Do you all have so little faith in me??

Selena: Yeah, pretty much. Question for Chad: "Chadwick, have you kissed Sonny yet?"

Chad: Don't call me Chadwick! And, uh... *mumbles*

Selena: What?

Chad: *whispers* Yes.

Selena: I can't hear you....

Chad: YES I KISSED SONNY!

Selena: *bursts out laughing* How was it? Did he French you Sonny?

Sonny: *turns bright red*

Selena: Wahahaha... okay, moving on. Now for Zora: "Have you seen a certain blonde heartthrob kissing a certain brunette girl lately?"

Zora: *evil smile* Maybe, maybe not.

Selena: *cackles* Now from littletrickter, for everyone but Channy: "Have you guys seen Channy make out yet?"

Tawni: Ew, no, and I wouldn't want to.

Nico, Grady, and Portlyn: Nope.

Zora: No comment. :)

Selena: Okay, now for Sonny: "How was your first date?"

Sonny: It was really nice... Chad took me to an Italian restaurant and then we went and saw a movie.

Selena: Did he kiss you goodnight?

Sonny: *blushes* Uh-well... er... um...

Selena: Hahaha, you two are so fun to embarrass. megamegz has a question for Nico: "If you could go out with any girl at Condor Studios, who would it be?"

Nico: ... Portlyn.

Selena: Ooh la la. Now, Squirrelflightlover has a lot of questions for us. First, for Sonny: "What's the best part about acting on your favorite TV show?"

Sonny: It's really great to get to work with all the people that I admired so much back in Wisconsin.

Chad: And dating me, don't forget that.

Sonny: Chad, shut up, this isn't your question.

Selena: "Which one do you like more: Pudding, pie, or pudding pie?"

Sonny: I've never had pudding pie... but I like pie more.

Selena: "Now that you're officially going out with Chad, do you guys still fight as much? And does he act less like a jerk now, or is he still a bit self-centered?"

Sonny: Yes, I think we do still fight as much, but it's not serious-fighting now. No, he's still very self-centered. Oh, I got your cookies! Thank you so much, they were delicious!

Chad: I want cookies!

Selena: Stop whining, Chadwick. Questions for you: "Which one would you rather do: Dress up in a hula skirt with a coconut bra and do the chicken dance, or admit to the world that you will never be as good of an actor as Zac Efron?"

Chad: WHAT?! This is just like the dress and heels question! You people are insane!

Selena: Ha ha ha! Which one, Chadwick?

Chad: Do the chicken dance. I am way better than Zac Efron, plus I would look hot in a coconut bra.

Selena: .... o.O No comment. "Do you hate all dogs or just ones that slobber on you?"

Chad: Just ones that slobber on me.

Selena: Okay, there's a warning too: "My friend is obsessed with you and is extremely upset that you're dating Sonny, so she's probably going to catch a flight to California and stalk you. Be careful, dude..."

Chad: Because that's not creepy at all...

Selena: Well, you always get the weird ones. Questions for Tawni: "What is the thing that you really look for in a guy? Personality, looks, or both?"

Tawni: Well, they have to be cute, if they're super ugly then I won't date them. But I also like a guy who can tell me how pretty I am!

Selena: Gee, self-centered much? "I heard a rumor that Cocoa Moco Cocoa lipstick makes naturally pretty people look even more dazzling. Is that one of the secrets to your prettyness?"

Tawni: Yep! Coco Moco Coco lipstick makes me even more pretty!

Selena: "Do you like pineapples?"

Tawni: Um, they're okay.

Selena: Odd question... okay, now question for Grady: "Do you know the names of every single cheese in the entire world?"

Grady: No, that is my lifelong dream though!

Selena: O-kay... for Nico: "Do you want to be an astronaut one day?"

Nico: That would be pretty cool! I'm not really sure...

Selena: Questions for Zora: "How roomy is it in the vents? Do you sleep there?"

Zora: It's actually very roomy, and no, I sleep in my sarcophagus.

Selena: "What's your thing this week: Eavesdropping or revenge?"

Zora: It's actually blackmail... mwahahaha.

Selena: Watch out! Questions for Portlyn: "Have you ever noticed that half the time Mackenzie Falls seems more like a comedy than a drama?"

Chad: It does not!

Selena: Shut it Chadwick, the question's for Portlyn.

Portlyn: Well, I don't think it's supposed to be funny, it just gets so ridiculously over-dramatic that it is funny.

Selena: I agree. "Will you ever appear again in future episodes?"

Portlyn: Oh yeah, I appear on MacKenzie Falls at least once every five episodes.

Selena: Okay... "Do you get along with anyone else on So Random! besides Sonny?"

Portlyn: Well, Nico and Grady and I get along okay... I haven't really talked to Zora much...

Selena: So, just not Tawni, right? "What's your impression of ?"

Portlyn: The So Random! teacher? Personally, she scares the heck out of me.

Selena: Me too. Our next fan is Lavender56: "Sonny, what was your life like back in Wisconsin?"

Sonny: Well, I basically lived an average life. I went to high school, had a best friend named Lucy, got average grades, and I was in my school drama program. I did these little webshows every week called "Sonny's Super Silly Show" and that's how I got onto So Random!

Selena: Awesome. Next question is from ChannyLuver1996: "Chad, when did you first realize you were in love with Sonny?"

Chad: Um... when I became Eric.

Tawni: HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW ERIC WASN'T REAL!

Sonny: Aww, really Chad? That's so sweet.

Selena: Woah, calm down Tawni. Next question for Chad and Sonny from SimpleyChanny: "Have you two kissed yet?"

Sonny: *blushing* Yes.

Selena: Ooh la la. *winks* And on that Channy-rific note, that's all the questions we have today!

Chad: Channy-rific? Really, Selena, really?

Selena: You got a better word, Chadwick?

Chad: Chad-tastic.

Selena: I said better, not dumber.

Chad: Chad-tastic is not dumb!

Everyone else: Uh, yes it is.

Chad: You're all just jealous.

Selena: Whatever floats your boat Cooper. Anyhoo, thank you to all you amazing fans who stuck with us through twelve episodes of StarStruck with Selena Gomez!

Sonny: Bye everyone! Thank you!

Tawni: I know I'm awesome! And pretty!

Grady: I love cheese!

Nico: Later, peeps!

Zora: Byeeeeeeee!

Portlyn: Thank you!

Chad: Peace out, suckas!

Selena: Thank you all so much for watching StarStruck with Selena Gomez! Have a great life!

* * *

**IT'S OVER!! *sniffles* **

**Thanks to everyone who sent in questions! You guys are truly amazing. I can't believe this story got over 150 reviews. I love you all! **

**~ TeddyLuver**


End file.
